Level 30/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 29/Dreamworld | next = 31/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Jelly }} is the tenth level of Honey Hot Tub and the eighth ingredients level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must bring down 3 hazelnuts and 3 cherries and score at least 60,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The mountain of icing is probably more annoying in this version of the level as you must obey the moon scale, however, it is stable. *Compared to its counterpart in Reality, this level starts with more ingredients and the ingredients continues to come out more quickly making it much easier, not to mention that each moon struck removes two colours on the board for three moves, and it happens twice. *The ingredients are worth 60,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Keep the moon scale balanced and simply break the icing. Otherwise, create vertical striped candies to instantly bring down the ingredient(s), though be aware of the moon scale. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The ingredients are worth 60,000 points. Hence, an additional 60,000 points for two stars and an additional 120,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 200.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 200.00% compared to its Reality counterpart which is the one star target score in this level. However, it is not too hard due to the moon strucks. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,200 points per move for two stars and an additional 2,400 points per move for three stars. *The regular icings can be hard to clear during regular moves. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for 3 moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Once the first moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. However, this point is less critical due to the moon struck which can result in all six ingredients dropped during moon struck in most cases. Exception *Despite the above ratings, it is possible to drop all six ingredients before the first moon struck which in turn makes it less likely to earn three stars. Notes Miscellaneous Info #6 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 60,000 points #(120,000 - 40,000) points / 40,000 points x 100% = 200.00% #(180,000 - 60,000) points / 60,000 points x 100% = 200.00% #60,000 points / 50 moves = 1,200 points per move #120,000 points / 50 moves = 2,400 points per move Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 30 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 30 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Honey Hot Tub levels Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Very easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars